Lovers Nightmare
by StrawberryGashesxx
Summary: Kaoru has got into a dangerous habit, sleep walking. Fortuantly for him Hikaru is here to help. Mild yaoi not to bad I think, but still if you don't like it leave now. HikaxKao


My breathe comes out in quick short bursts. My body trembles below me and I cannot control myself. My pearly whites chatter loud and I can't quite them. Pains shoot up and down my arms and legs. I want to cry out scream, just make the pain stop. I cannot control this anymore as I cry out, an awful shriek. I cannot open my eyes, either; they feel swollen and heavy upon my face. Tears flow faster and faster down my cheeks. I shriek and cry, I can't move myself, and I feel frozen. Suddenly I hear pitter patter coming towards me, and I believe it's over. I cry and cry for my lips hurt too much to form a scream, until I feel hands grabbing my throbbing shoulders.

"Kaoru!"

I hear echoing through my ear drum. That voice so familiar, Hikaru.

"Hold on," is yelled down at me as I feel his warm arms wrap around me.

"Hi-Ka-Ru," I form slowly with my aching lips.

"Sh, Kaoru, shut up a little bit till I fix you."

I can only obey what he has told me; however much I wish to disobey my elder, the pain is too much right now. I hear a creek of a door swig open and I feel the warmth hit me at once. I whimper to this sensation and in return for this sound I am given a quick peck to my wet cheeks. His lips are soft and it seems heat radiates from them. Then I feel myself being set down in front of some giant furnace, I am stretched out carefully as well and his arms are bound tight around me stroking my arms and legs. We lay there in front of the fire for a long blissful while, until I dare break it.

"Hikaru," I say in a quizzical voice, "What happened?"

I hear a sigh as he sits up, arms never leaving me though.

"Well," He said painfully, "I heard you from our upstairs bedroom, you were screaming and I couldn't find you."

"I ran around the room, bathroom as well until I noticed the door was ajar."

"I followed your cries to the front door which was wide open, and then I saw you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you were lying face up in the snow, with only your light pants on."

"Oh my," is all I say before.

"Kaoru, you were sleep walking, you haven't done this since you were a child."

"Please you're scaring me, you could have died out there, what's going on?"

I feel his golden eyes on my face now, burning me. If looks could kill, well he'd be a serial killer.

"I, don't know, honestly I can't even remember my dream, I don't think I had one tonight."

I still feel his eyes searching me waiting, seeing, and processing what I said.

"Okay, but this can't happen again." "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you dear."

I can hear the pain at the end of that sentence. I dare look up into his burning eyes, and what I saw was a tortured boy full of pain and despair, no longer capable of burning me. I start to cry again, but not out of the pain from the snow, out of pain for my beloved brother. I hate to see him so especially if I caused it. I snuggle into him, sobbing onto his lightly bronzed chest.

"Kaoru," he realizes Im crying for him.

"But Hika."

"No Kaoru, I didn't mean to make you cry, Im awful Im just so sorry."

He bites down on his lower lip, trying to stop the tears from coming, blindly thinking he can stop his pain. He tries to look away as well until I had enough. I push myself through the dull pain and straddle him, grab his dainty chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Listen, Hikaru, don't hide from me okay?"

"I'm not blind, I can see you, and also don't tell me when and why I can cry!" I say as I look into his deep honey eyes. I keep looking making him have eye contact with me, until finally tears start to fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheek until finally sliding down his pale rose lips.

"I'm sorry," He whisper in between sobs.

"Me to," I whisper back, my anger now turning into sadness.

Then I lay down on top of me, hugging and holding him for a long while. We both then look into each other's eyes, identical from our own, and push our faces forward. I invade his personal space as he intrudes on mine. Something is coming over us, but it feels so natural, and we keep going. Our faces only millimeters away from one another. He tilts his head ever so slightly to the left and the space between us is closed. I taste his lips, sweet and bitter at the same time from his tears. And I keep pushing. I trace his little lips with my tongue, beginning to be let in. He teases me for a short while with this, for he knows what I want and he loves to see me a little pissed. I pull away for a second from this horrid game to tell him.

"Open now."

He obeys as I slid into his wondrous mouth, tasting everything I can. We push our tongues around, like a little game of tug a war. Only much sweeter. He lets out a small deep moan and I can tell what he wants. Lust still inside us, we walk, lip locked, all the way to our bedroom upstairs. Remembering to lock the door behind us, and turn out the light.

END


End file.
